


Meeting Max

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is an amazing big brother, Big Brother Alec, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Family, M/M, Magnus Bane and Max Lightwood First Meet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drowning in fluff, like go see a dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus meets the youngest Lightwood.</p><p>Just so much fluff and an excuse to have Alec happy and having fun with Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Max

**Author's Note:**

> There are just so many great First meet fics for Max and Magnus I wanted to write one too.

Magnus stood before the large church doors filing his nails and waiting for whoever was to escort him to whatever Maryse wanted him for. The warlock fully intended to backsass the shit out of whoever was opening the door, but then a familiar face poked out.

“Isabelle! How lovely to see you.” The middle Lightwood hugged Magnus tightly.

“Good to see you too. Come on mom wanted to discuss some Seelie/ Vampire issue with you.” With a flick of her hair she led Magnus inside the church and into the main hall. Shadowhunters moved to and fro some in a hurry others at leisurely pace. One or two nodded to Magnus politely, since Alec came out at the wedding people had either become tolerant of Magnus or hated the couple openly. Most of those people had transferred though and the New York Institute thrived under its leader. As they left the main room and headed toward the offices the two ran into none other than Alec himself.

“Hey Izzy. Magnus,” The warlock smiled as he received a soft kiss on the cheek, “Where are you guys off to?”

“Meeting with Maryse.” Magnus said flippantly, Alec nodded though his brow furrowed, “I’ll come see you after okay?”

“Yeah. Oh Magnus, we’re still on for dinner tonight yes?” Smiling Magnus replied an affirmative, the couple didn’t realize how close they were standing until Raj who had apparently been waiting for Alec said,

“By the Angel just kiss already!” Alec flushed bright red as Magnus and the dark-skinned shadowhunter laughed. After giving Magnus a quick peck on the lips he turned to the still laughing shadowhunter and said,

“I’m giving you so much paperwork for that comment.” Raj blanched and a few others laughed. Alec clapped him on the shoulder and he turned to follow his leader, Magnus chuckled before continuing to follow Izzy down the hall. 

Magnus agreed to speak to the vampires and he’d send a fire message to the seelies to get their side of the story as well, he knew the accords forced him to help the shadowhunters but it was days like this he hated having taken up the mantle of High Warlock. Maryse was her usual charming self, insulting Magnus at every turn, and lowkey implying he’d seduced her son into a phase. 

“Your sons charms are all his own although where he got them from completely baffles me because you and your husband are the most callous and unsympathetic people to ever be gifted such wonderful children.” Magnus shot back before leaving the meeting. After taking a moment to compose himself Magnus headed out toward the main room. 

Shadowhunters stood before screens but everyone seemed a little distracted, they kept glancing by the training arena with small smiles. Failing to find Alexander, Magnus spotted Isabelle on one of the platforms just slightly above the arena. He climbed the short flight of stairs to stand by her side and there he did find his boyfriend, training a young shadowhunter with a bow and arrow. 

The young boy was doing fairly well if the arrows in the target were any indication. Alec kneeled down beside him, patiently adjusting his positioning. The young boy’s arm was shaking slightly from the strain of pulling the bow back for so long but finally Alec smiled at him and he let the arrow fly. And it thudded into the target right along the line of the bullseye. Everyone clapped before remembering they weren’t supposed to be watching and got back to work.

Izzy however had run down into the arena and swept the little boy into a hug.

“Max, I’m so proud of you!” She left a big, red kiss on his cheek and he grimaced at the feel of her lipstick. After she set him back down he ran straight for Alec who swept him up into his arms as well. Alec looked so delighted and Max, the little shadowhunter, cheered loudly.

“I did it I did it, did you see that Alec!” The smile on Alexander’s face made the warlock’s heart melt, god he loved this shadowhunter.

Love? Was he even ready for that word? Magnus bit his lip and glanced another look over at Alexander. The tall shadowhunter was laughing freely as Max tried to tickle him, instead Alec flung the small boy over his shoulder so he was hanging upside down, Alec’s hold on his legs keeping him aloft. Yes, he could easily be in love with this beautiful, amazing man.

“Magnus!” Alec was waving him down with his free hand. Max had his head propped up in his hands elbows in his older brothers back when he heard his brother call a name he’d never heard before.

The warlock stepped onto the training floor a large smile both from his revelation and from Alexander’s own happiness across his face. Turning to the side a bit so Magnus could see little Max propped up on Alec’s back the shadowhunter said,

“Magnus, this is Max my brother. Max this is my, well...he’s my boyfriend, this is Magnus.” Magnus twisted so he could look at Max upside down.

“Hello Max.” Alec let the boy down and then sat beside his brother, with a shrug Magnus joined them.

“So you’re dating Alec?” Max asked curiously.

“Yes I am.”

“Are you a warlock?” Was the next question, Magnus smiled and made blue sparks dance around his fingers.

“Yes, I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Max’s eyes got really wide.

“So that means you’re like the most powerful warlock ever right?!” The warlock chuckled warmly, 

“Not exactly, I am powerful and old but I’m far from the most powerful warlock ever. I got the title High Warlock because I’m the most powerful in the area.”

“Is that why you wear so much glitter?” Magnus looked sort of affronted and Alec snorted.

“I wear glitter because unlike your brother I have something called fashion sense.” Max looked between the two of them and then up at Izzy who was laughing silently behind her hand. After another glance at Magnus, Max turned back to Alec.

“He’s got you there.” Izzy fell down at that laughing loudly, Alec looked betrayed as Magnus joined Izzy tears rolling down his face. 

“You- you little brat!” Alec shouted before grabbing Max and tickling him until the youngest Lightwood was also squealing with laughter. “For that I’m making you eat Izzy’s cooking for dinner tonight!”

“Hey!” Izzy exclaimed as Max blanched,

“Anything but that!” Max darted away from his brother and hid behind Magnus, “Save me Magnus, I don’t wanna die!” Bright colored eyes poked out from between the spikes in the warlock’s hair. 

“Don’t worry Max I’ll take Alexander to dinner tonight so he won’t be here to fulfill his threat.” Magnus winked just to watch Alec turn red. Small arms wrapped around his neck and a small voice whispered,

“Thank you for making Alec so happy.”

“My pleasure little Lightwood.” The older man said reaching back to pat Max’s hair. After a moment Max released Magnus and went back to Alec.

“Can we practice again tomorrow?” Alec smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“I’ll try to leave some time free.” Max beamed up at his older brother who picked him up again and held Max on his hip. He held his free hand out to Magnus to help him to his feet. “I need to get back to work if I want to be done at a reasonable hour for dinner.”

“No problem Alexander, I’ll see you later?” Alec smiled and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss while Max gagged and muttered about boys being lovey and gross. Rolling his eyes Alec lifted Max onto his shoulders and headed down into the main hall, Max directing him where to go. 

Izzy and Magnus watched for a moment with silly smiles before she held out an arm to begin escorting him to the door. She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek with the promise to go shopping soon.

“I’m glad you and Max get on so well, Alec is Max’s entire world.” Magnus smiled,

“He is a wonderful little boy. I’ll see you later Izzy.” And Magnus left the institute knowing that there was hope for the future between shadowhunters and downworlders, and it all began with the wonderful Lightwood children.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes when Magnus comes to pick Alec up for their date Max is still on Alec's shoulders.


End file.
